Desborde
by Aclamante1298
Summary: Tras su junta con Kuroneko y Shiori. Kyosuke incita a Kirino de juntarse con otras personas. Sin embargo, cuando Kirino no llega a casa pasada la medianoche. Kyosuke se preocupa y va en su búsqueda, sin saber del horror que le espera en Akihabara. Cegado por el odio y la venganza, Kyosuke comienza una brutal cacería contra los que se atrevieron a tocar a su linda hermanita...


Hola a todos! Primero que nada me presento. Soy Aclamante1298. La verdad es que no soy nuevo escribiendo fanfics, sino que hace poco decidí empezar de nuevo, con una cuenta completamente nueva. Eso sí, es la primera vez que escribiré algo sobre Ore no Imouto…

Bien. Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. La primera es que, no escribo muy a menudo, así que perdónenme si hay algunos errores de léxico o gramática. Lo segundo es que escribo esto por puras ganas de solucionar un problema que me ha estado molestando…

Verán, para este fic me inspire en un doujin de Oreimo de Mokusei Zaijuu. Los más pervertidos sabrán a cual me refiero. Pueden buscarlo si gustan, pero les advierto: Es oscuro, muuuy oscuro. Tan oscuro como para sacarme del bloqueo mental que he tenido durante mucho tiempo. (¿Antes dije que era como mi "reinicio" en fanfiction? Pues bien decidí reiniciar porque no había escrito nada desde 2009)

Miren, lo que finalmente quiero decir es que escribí esto para mi propia satisfacción. Sin ninguna intención aledaña. No me gusto para nada el final del doujin, por lo que decidí hacerle una especie de "secuela". Oreimo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños al igual que el doujin antes mencionado.

Ah sí. una ultima cosa: Como ya dije esto es una "secuela" a ese doujin, por lo que no estaría mal que le echaran un vistazo tras leer esto, solo si gustan. De todos modos intentare escribir el fic de tal manera que no sea necesario leer el doujin. Puedo enviarles un PM con el link si me lo piden.

Bien, se me está yendo el hilo así que empezaré de una vez.

* * *

**Desborde– **

**Capítulo 1: Llegaste tarde-**

Son las 23:03. He estado esperando por horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse con esos sujetos? Supongo que le estará yendo bien.

Sí, eso espero…

…

…

…

...

23:30. Maldición, se está demorando demasiado. No es normal de ella quedarse hasta tan tarde sin avisar. Ya no aguanto más, _**iré por ella.**_

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste de haberte dicho eso antes…**_

…

…

…

…

Agarro mi chaqueta y salgo de mi casa, preocupándome de que mis padres no se despierten. Son las 23:46. Se suponía que ella estaría de vuelta a las 21:00, pero cuando mis padres me preguntaron dónde estaba, les respondí que fue a juntarse con unas amigas. Una media hora después recibimos un mensaje desde su celular, diciendo que se quedaría hasta tarde, así que no la esperáramos.

Sin embargo me quede esperándola ya que me alegre al saber que había avanzado tanto con sus nuevas amigas en una sola tarde. Después de todo, fui yo quien le propuso la idea. ¡Claro que quería escuchar los detalles! Pero quedarse hasta tan tarde no era normal. **Me tenía preocupado**.

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haberte preocupado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

Llego a la estación y subo al primer tren con dirección a Akihabara. Ya son las 0:01. No he recibido ningún mensaje de su parte ¿Por qué se demora tanto? ¿Sera que viene de camino? ¿Por qué no responde su teléfono?

"_Se le debió de haber acabado la batería_" Me digo para tranquilizarme. Ya son las 0:14 y voy a mitad de camino. Maldición… ¿Es que esto no puede ir más rápido? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos de Akihabara?!

Okey Kyosuke, cálmate. Te estas empezando a descontrolar. Lo más seguro es que mientras tu estas aquí, ella ya debe de haber llegado a casa. Se le debe de haber descargado el teléfono, es todo

En ese caso ¿Por qué no me llama? Si ya está en casa debería ser capaz de llamar por teléfono, no?

"_Quizá llego muy cansada y se fue directo a dormir" _Me dice mi razonamiento. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de no debo volver sin haber revisado el lugar en donde se iban a juntar. **Solamente para saber si sigue ahí.**

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste de haber llegado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

0:35, llegué a Akihabara. Todavía no recibo nada por parte de Kirino. Dejo de mirar el celular y empiezo a caminar. Todo el distrito sigue tan colorido como siempre. Las luces se encargan de mantenerlo así todo el día, sin embargo un extraño silencio me rodea mientras corro por las calles. De repente la ansiedad me atrapa. Comienzo a correr.

…

…

…

…

_**...Debiste correr más rápido…**_

0:54. Menos mal Kirino me dio la dirección del lugar donde iban a reunirse. Es un Karaoke que hay unas calles más adelante. Según investigue, también era usado como bar y salón de juntas. Era un buen lugar para hacer una fiesta, o una reunión de grupo. Tal como la semana pasada cuando nos juntamos con Shiori y Kuroneko…

Corro a toda velocidad hacia mi destino. La ansiedad está empezando a consumirme. No puedo quitarme esta sensación de que debo llegar lo antes posible. Joder, definitivamente le daré un par de gritos a Kirino por preocuparme así. Y de seguro ella me golpeará como siempre diciendo algo típico de ella como "¿Quién te da el derecho de gritarme? ¡Maldito ero-siscon!, ¡entiérrate en un hoyo y muere!" Sí, **de seguro hará algo así…**

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste de haberla acompañado… Tal como esa vez…**_

…

…

…

…

1:00. Doblo corriendo en una esquina. El Karaoke esta solo una calle más adelante. Apenas doblo no me doy cuenta he impacto de cabeza con un sujeto. Levanto la cara y lo veo. Debe rondar los treinta. Tiene la cara desaliñada, cabello negro y ojos pequeños. La nariz grande y una fina capa de barba que me dice que no se ha afeitado en días. Va acompañado de tres sujetos, de características más o menos similares. Todos cumplen con el estereotipo de treintero grasiento sin un objetivo en la vida, que se pasa todo el día viendo televisión.

"Lo siento, iba apurado por lo que no he visto por donde iba…" Empiezo a disculparme cuando de repente uno me agarra por la camisa.

"¡Maldito mocoso, como te atreves…!" empieza mientras levanta el puño. ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Va golpearme?! Cierro los ojos y muevo la cara instintivamente para protegerme del golpe, sin embargo, el hombre con el que choqué le detiene el golpe.

"Cálmate, Saiko. Déjalo, fue un accidente. ¡De todos modos lo hemos pasado increíble esta noche! Por esta vez déjalo pasar…"

El sujeto me suelta y luego dice una maldición. Los cuatro sujetos se alejan por donde yo llegue, desapareciendo en la distancia.

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber sospechado…**_

…

…

…

…

"Maldita sea ¿Qué se creen…?" me digo para mí. Sin embargo me levanto y empiezo a correr de nuevo hacia la tienda. Por alguna razón, la ansiedad ahora me consume por completo. ¡Ahg, maldita sea! ¿¡Qué me sucede!?

Entro al local a toda velocidad. Estoy sudando demasiado. La ansiedad y un extraño sentimiento de angustia recorren todo mi cuerpo. Prácticamente le grito a la atendedora preguntándole por la habitación del grupo de Kirino. Ella me lo dice un tanto asustada. Supongo que me veo muy agitado.

Tomo el ascensor y corro por el pasillo hasta en cuarto designado: Cabina de Reuniones n° 307. Al fondo a la derecha. Llego en menos de 5 segundos. Me detengo en frente de la puerta para tomar aliento. Recojo una gran cantidad de aire. Todo mi cuerpo está sudando. El nerviosismo me consume hasta el punto de que me tiemblan las manos. Tomo aire de nuevo y toco la puerta.

"¿Kirino? Soy yo. Vengo a buscarte. ¿Estás ahí?" No hay respuesta. Sin embargo, se escuchan sonidos de algo moviéndose del otro lado…

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber llegado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

"O…Onii-chan"

…

…

Se escucha algo. Como un susurro. Me apego a la puerta tratando de escuchar mejor.

…

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber llegado antes…**_

…

…

…

…

"O…nii…chan" Alcanzo a escuchar. "Ayúd..dame… **Onii…chan**" La desesperación me consume de un momento a otro. Con una fuerza inhumana, tomo de la manilla y rompo la puerta, permitiéndome ver el escenario en el interior…

…

…

…

…

_**...Llegaste tarde.**_

___…____…_

"**¡KIRINO!" **


End file.
